


Rivalry Play: P2

by LalafinNonomiya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalafinNonomiya/pseuds/LalafinNonomiya
Summary: Join us for better writing experiences!https://discord.gg/S52kPxv
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rivalry Play: P2

Looking at the documents, they both stared at each other weirdly, clueless of the decision. 

Ran: Um, I didn't expect this to happen.  
Moca: *teasing* Oh ho, Ran-chan. Blushing red, huhu :3  
Ran: *blushed* MOCA!  
Tomoe: Well, it is just a play. It's not like that you both have to kiss- *looks at Ran and Yukina blushing red*  
Himari: Come on, you both. If you both didn't cooperate, you both will have to study during the holidays.  
Yukina: Uehara-san was right. We have to do the play. *offering hand to Ran* Let's do this, partner.  
Ran: *sigh* All right, partner.

Next day...  
Maya: Thanks for coming, you both. I was a bit worried that you both don't show up. So, shall we start the rehearsal? Now, Minato-san.  
Yukina: *too normal* Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale and not the lark that pierced- *Maya interrupted*  
Maya: Um, Minato-san. That's too normal. You have to bring some expressions with some emotions voice. Hm..how to teach you...  
Unknown: *perfect voice* Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale and not the lark that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Ah, how fleeting.  
Maya: Ah, Seta-senpai. Just in time.  
Kaoru: Forgive me for my late entry, my dear kitten. So, I see that Minato-san and Mitake-san as Juliet and Romeo.  
Maya: I was hoping that you can teach them some basic theatrical fundamentals.  
Ran: Wait. We didn't ask for some lectures.   
Yukina: Well, then. Play your part, Romeo.  
Ran: *stammered* J-Juliet...It was the lark, the h-herald of the m-morn. L-look, l-l-love...  
Yukina: Well, missy. Was yours perfect?  
Ran: *annoyed* Not like yours, Miss Dead-Talk!  
Yukina: Now, you are being childish.  
Ran: Hey, you started this.

Looking at them..  
Maya: This is why I need your help, Seta-senpai.  
Kaoru: Ah, both kittens are fighting. How fleeting. Don't worry, Maya-chan. You asked the right person. But, I can't do it alone. Will you be my assistant, my princess?  
Maya: Uh, ok, my queen.  
Kaoru: Ah, splendid! So, what part are they rehearsing now?  
Maya: Just this part. *hands the script*  
Kaoru: Have you checked on the costume set?  
Maya: Our costumes need to be improvised. We have been using the same ones.  
Kaoru: Well, I think that we have to contact Shirokane-san.  
Maya: Good idea, Seta-senpai. So, how about these two now?  
Kaoru: We will find a way to make rivals to be loved.  
Maya: Um....senpai. You are a shipper, aren't you?  
Kaoru: Ah yes. *winks*

**Author's Note:**

> Join us for better writing experiences!  
> https://discord.gg/S52kPxv


End file.
